


Someone Needs to Wear It

by therunya



Category: Free!
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Wherever that is now, inspired by a picture from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunya/pseuds/therunya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke's being a thoughtful boyfriend. Makoto's adorable. Ran is pushy and Ren is fussy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Needs to Wear It

**Author's Note:**

> This was just shameless fluff I sat down and wrote. Sorry it's not too long! Sweet mercy, I had the worst time mixing Ran and Ren up writing this ｡(*^▽^*)ゞ Hope you enjoy!

Sousuke frowned at the message he’d just received from Rin. It simply said, _‘Very clever,’_ which was really helpful right now. Right now with one of Makoto’s younger siblings - Ran? Or Ren? - pulling him along by his hand. Having the twins tag along had not been his intention when he’d asked Makoto to come out this morning.

 

“Come on, Sou-nii-san! They’ll get away!” The they in question were Makoto and the other twin. That was Ran; Ren was the one pulling his hand.

 

“They’re barely ahead of us.”

 

“We’ll lose them!”

 

Sighing, Sousuke slipped his phone into his pocket and picked up his pace to match his younger guide. He’d deal with Rin’s cryptic text later. Right now, he needed to focus on getting through this festival with both of Makoto’s siblings accounted for and his sanity intact.

 

Once they had caught up on the seven or so feet separating them, Ren let up on pulling Sousuke’s hand and latched onto the hem of Makoto’s shirt. Ren’s hand pulled Makoto’s attention from whatever booth Ran had pointed out.

 

“Were we walking too fast, Ren?” Ren just nodded, and Makoto gave Ren a gentle, apologetic smile. “We’ll try to slow down, won’t we Ran?”

 

But Ran wasn’t listening. Instead, she was insisting they all visit the booth she’d pointed out to Makoto. Ren had the same tiny pout on his face before letting go of Sousuke’s hand to join his twin at her side at the booth.

 

“This was really nice of you, Sousuke.”

 

The comment had him glancing over at Makoto only to find that gentle smile focused on him, instead, “Huh?”

 

“Letting Ran and Ren come with us today.” Sousuke’s shrug just got Makoto to laugh a little bit at him. Which was somehow just as unbelievably gentle.  
  
“I have a hard time saying no to you, I guess.”

 

“Well, thank you Sousuke.”

 

The moment didn’t last, because there was a twin crisis in front of them at that immediate moment.

 

“Nii-san! Ran’s making me try on flowers!”

 

“But it’ll make you pretty!”

 

“Now Ran, hold on a minute...” Makoto was trying to diffuse the situation before Ren started crying. Sousuke was pretty sure Ren was going to cry in a moment.

 

“I don’t want to be pretty, I’m a boy!”

 

“You’ve seen Haru-nii-san, and he’s pretty!”

 

“Well _I_ don’t want to be pretty!”

 

“Leave Ren be, Ran. He doesn’t want to wear the crown.”

 

The statement seemed to get Ran’s attention. Or at least get it off of Ren, because in the next moment, she was holding the pink flower crown out to Makoto.

 

“Then you should wear the crown, nii-san!”

 

“W-why do I..?”

 

“Because I already _picked_ a crown for myself.” She sounded so sure about her choice in flowers, with her crown of red roses on her head. “And I can’t wear two.”

 

“Um,” Makoto wasn’t offering up much of an argument to her, but he wasn’t taking the crown either. “I don’t think I should, Ran.”

 

Clearly Sousuke had to act quickly, another Tachibana family crisis started. Taking the crown from Ran was easy, but stepping into Makoto’s personal space and placing the crown on his head was easier. Sousuke was close enough to see the faintest blush starting on Makoto’s cheeks. Makoto seemed frozen, even after Sousuke had stepped back from him with a smile.

 

“W-well...”

 

“She was right. You should wear that.”

 

\---

 

_‘You realize it was my idea to take you all there later, Sousuke. You jerk. -Rin’_

 


End file.
